Concert
by ObanFanatic
Summary: Jordan and Eva go to a concert on Oban. JXE. Disclaimer:I don't own Oban Star Racers.


**Alright, I just thought of this story. Sorry for those who do not like country music, but it has to be in here. It's about Jordan and Eva going to a concert. The rest has a whole bunch of surprises. Please read and review. 8D**

Jordan and Eva were walking back to their garage, when Eva spotted Aikka standing under a tree. Eva took Jordan's hand, and they both ran towards Aikka. The prince was smiling at them.

"Hey, Aikka, what are you doing?" ,Eva asked.

"I was just thinking about last weekend's concert." ,Aikka replied.

Jordan and Eva looked at each other, very confused.

"What concert?" ,Jordan asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys haven't been to any of the concerts here. Well, they hold one every weekend at the ring at six on the dot. I have been to all of them, and they just keep getting better and better. Tomorrow's Friday, and that means there's another. I was wondering what it was going to be like." ,Aikka explained.

"Well, who's all invited?" Eva asked.

"Everyone that is part of the racing league."

"Really? Then that means we're allowed to go. Awesome!" ,Eva said.

"I'll be glad to accompany you guys. Canan and I always go together. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go together. I'll come by around five-thirty." ,Aikka said and walked off towards his garage.

Jordan and Eva started walking back.

"I can't believe it. We're going to a concert." ,Jordan stated.

"I know, and this will be my very first one." ,Eva said.

Jordan stopped dead in his tracks, "You've never been to a concert before?"

Eva shook her head. Jordan smiled and said, "Well then, you're in for a real treat."

They got back, and went to bed.

The next morning, Eva woke up early as usual. She went to the kitchen to see if there was anything appetizing. She didn't find anything. She went to see if Stan and Koji were up and working on the racer. They were.

Eva called down to them, "You guys want any help?"

"If you really want to help, it would be great." ,Stan called back.

Eva was excited. She was going to help repair something she loved to race. With Eva's help, Stan and Koji were done in half the time.

"Thanks, Molly" ,Stan and Koji said together.

Getting her head out from under the hood, Eva said, "It was nothing."

She had oil and grease all over her face. Koji handed her a rag.

"Thanks, Koji." ,Eva said as she wiped her face clean.

After that, Eva went to see if Jordan had gotten up. He was still sleeping. Eva opened the door, and walked over to his bed. Eva sat down and leaned over Jordan's ear. "It's time to get up, Jordan." ,Eva whispered.

"I don't want to get up, Mom." ,Jordan mumbled in his sleep.

Eva giggled. Eva took her fingers and tickled Jordan's sides. Jordan was sqirming so much that Eva fell on top of him. Her face was inches from his. Jordan opened his eyes and saw Eva laying on his chest.

"Why wouldn't you get up?" ,Eva complained.

"I'm a heavy sleeper." ,Jordan made an excuse.

_Wow, Molly's so close to me. I could kiss her right now if I wanted, and I do want to._ Jordan thought.

Jordan propped himself up on his elbows. He closed the space between them. Jordan was kissing Eva with the deepest love in his heart. To his surprise, Eva was kissing back.

"Jordan, I need to breathe." ,Eva mumbled in his mouth. Jordan parted with her, so she could breathe.

"Wow." ,Eva whispered.

Jordan just smiled. He was glad he had just put his move on Eva.

"I guess we should get ready." ,Eva said to Jordan. She scrambled off of Jordan, and walked out of his room.

It was five-fifteen, when Eva came down the stairs. She had on a beautiful dress. The dress was like one of the prom dresses you find in some stores. It was aqua blue, with sequence(I think that's what it's called. Tell me if I'm wrong) along the top half of the dress.

"You look really beautiful, Molly." ,Jordan complimented.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." ,Eva said with a grin. Jordan smiled back, and he was blushing.

Jordan was wearing a dark blue suit and tie.(I know kind of hard to picture them like this, but bear with me.)

Eva was so anxious, that Jordan had to calm her down. She was pacing, and it was driving Jordan nuts.

"Can't you just sit down? You're driving me crazy." ,Jordan complained.

"Sorry, it just scares me that Aikka may not come, and I am so looking forward to this concert." ,Eva apologized. Jordan just grinned.

Aikka and Canan arrived at exactly five-thirty.

"My lady, you do look beautiful." ,Canan said with a bow. Aikka did the same.

"I think we should be leaving, so we aren't late." ,Jordan said looking at his watch.

They all left together. They were the third to arrive. Looking at all the people who were there, Eva giggled. Jordan looked at Eva, and wondered what she was looking at. He followed her gaze and saw Toros dressed in a party outfit also. Jordan started laughing along with his partner. Toros was wearing a tye-dye jacket, with a wig to match. He had yellow bell-bottom pants on too.

"You shouldn't laugh at him. He has a great style on his planet. That is the most worn outfit for these occasions." ,Canan explained.

Jordan and Eva looked at each other.

"That went out of fashion like fourty years ago." ,Eva said through her laughs.

Aikka and Canan stared at each other. They thought that Earth was farther behind in fashion than all of the other planets, but what Eva said had just proved that theory wrong.

Aikka was about to say something, when a bright light eminated from the ground. The starting circle started spinning. Eva didn't want to fall, so she fell into Jordan's arms, which wrapped around her immediately, while they spun. When the spinning came to a final stop, Eva opened her eyes. There was loud music playing from every angle. She saw a huge stage and dance floor. Eva squealed, and thanked Aikka and Canan for their company. Eva grabbed Jordan's hand, and pulled him towards the middle of the dance floor. There were abunch of teams she hadn't even seen before there, and they were all dancing.

"Let's dance." ,Eva said to Jordan.

They danced to all kinds of different songs, that they had no idea what they said, due to language. The stage was bare still. It was kind of bothering Jordan. Just then, a slow dance started. Eva wrapped her arms around Jordan's neck, and he placed his hands on her hips. Jordan and Eva were blushing in the light.

"Molly, you really do look beautiful, tonight." ,Jordan said.

"Thanks, Jordan." ,Eva replied.

"Um...Molly...I want to tell you something." ,Jordan started.

"Yeah?" ,Eva asked.

"I just wanted to say that, I-" ,Jordan was interrupted by cheering.

Someone was on the stage now, and the music stopped. Eva let go of Jordan. Jordan looked disappionted.

"Hey, everybody! How are you all doing good tonight?!" ,the man asked.

Cheers from the audience answered.

"Awesome, my name's Karineg Iscariot Latel Light Elegante Racer, but you all can call me Killer, because that's what everyone calls me. Now, you all know our routine. We're going to pick a couple from the audience to sing for us tonight. Well, let's see where the light stops." ,Killer said.

Jordan tensed as a spotlight came from out of nowhere, and started circling. It circled around and aorund. It started slowing down. It had stopped on Eva and Jordan. Everyone cheered.

"Come on up you two!!" ,Killer yelled.

Eva was smiling. She took Jordan's hand, and they made their way to the stage.

"Which team are you, and what are your names?" ,Killer asked.

"Hi, everybody. We are the Earth team. My name is Molly, and this is Jordan." ,Eva answered.

Handing them a mike each, Killer whispered in their ears, "Just read off of the screen."

Eva had the first song, and Jordan had the second. The music started. Eva started to sing.

'I was riding shotgun with my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

He's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel

The other on my heart

I look around turn the radio down

He said, 'Baby is something wrong?'

I said, 'Nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song.'

And he said

Chorus

Our song is like slammimg screen doors

Sneaking out late tappin on your window

When were on phone and you talk real slow

Cause it's late and your momma don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first statement I didn't kiss her and I should have

And when I got home 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps

After everything that day

I got all wrong been trampled on

And I lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway well on my way

To my loving bed

I almost notice all the roses

And the note that said

Chorus

I've heard every album

Listened to the radio

Waiting for something to come along

That was as good as our song

Cause

Chorus

Play it again

Oooh oh yeah

I was riding shotgun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

I grabbed a pen and a notenapkin

And I wrote down our song'

When the music ended everyone cheered and Eva bowed. Jordan's mouth hung wide open he didn't know that Eva could sing that well. He had second thoughts on his song. He wasn't sure he could pull through with it. Eva came over and gave Jordan a high five.

"Are you ready for the next kid?" ,Killer shouted. The crowd busted out cheering. "Come on put your hands together for JORDAN!!" The music started and Jordan stepped up to the center of the stage.

'I work down at the pizza pit

Where I drive an old hunday

I still live with my mom and dad

I'm 5 foot 3 and overweight

I'm a sci-fi fanatic

A mild asthmatic

Never been to second base

There's a whole nother me

That you need to see

Go check out myspace

Ooonline I'm out in Hollywood

I'm 6 foot 5 and I look damn good

I drive Micorody (think that's how it's spelled)

I'm a black belt in karate

And I love a good glass of wine

Turns girls on that I'm mysterious

I tell em I don't want a nothin serious

Cause even on a slow day

I can have a 3 way chat with 2 women at 1 time.

I'm so much cooler online

So much cooler online

I get home I kiss my mom

And she fixes me a snack

I head down to my basement bedroom

And fire up the mac

In real life the only time I've

Ever even been to LA

When I got a chance with the marching band

To play tuba in the Rose Parade

Oooline I live in Malibu

My polls to call decline

I've been GQed

I'm single and I'm rich

And I got a set of six pack abs

That'll blow your mind

Turns girls on that I'm mysterious

I tell em I don't want nothin serious

Cause even on a slow day

I can have a 3 way chat with 2 women at 1 time

I'm so much cooler online

Yeah I'm cooler online

When you got my kind of stats

It's hard to get a date

Let alone a real girlfriend

I pulled out a Bud

And I lose a bunch of weight

Every time I log in

Ooonline I'm out in Hollywood

I'm 6 foot 5 and I look DAMN good!

Cause even on a slow day

I can have a 3 way chat with 2 women at 1 time

I'm so much cooler online

so much cooler online

Yeah I'm so much cooler online

so much cooler onlie

Hey I'm taller online

So much cooler online

Hey I'm singing online

Yeah I'm cooler online'

When the music stopped the crowd went berserk. Jordan felt good. Eva ran up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. He kissed back. Crowd still cheering, they broke away from each other, blushing.

"You were awesome." ,Eva said. She hugged him, and he hugged back.

"We got ourselves some good singers tonight!" ,Killer shouted to the crowd. The audience just cheered louder.

Jordan and Eva got off the stage a few minutes later. A hoarde of people surrounded them, congratulating them. The crowd thinned out after a while. Everyone went back to dancing the night away. Eva and Jordan were back on the dancefloor after a quick drink. They were dancing to a slow song.

"I didn't know you could sing that well." ,Jordan exclaimed.

"Neither did I." ,Eva said.

"I thought you were amazing."

"Thanks. I didn't know that you could sing as well as you did tonight. It was so awesome." ,Eva said.

"Thanks." ,Jordan replied and pulled her closer toward him.

"Oh yeah. I just remembered something. You were going to tell me something." ,Eva exclaimed.

"Oh. It was...it was...nevermind."

"Go ahead. Whatever it is, it can't bring me down at all." ,Eva encouraged.

"I...I...love you, Molly." ,Jordan finally got out.

Eva's eyes widened. They went back quickly. She pulled his head towards her and pressed her lips against his. He pressed his back with the deepest love in his heart. They parted from lack of breath.

"I love you too, Jordan." ,Eva breathed.

Jordan pulled Eva off of the dance floor towards a corner where they could have more privacy. Jordan kissed her again. Eva kissed as passionately as she could. She tried to take a breath and found out that Jordan's tongue was inside her mouth quicker than a heartbeat. He savored her taste. Slowly he brought is tongue back into his own mouth. Eva followed and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Eva savored him the same way. She slowly coveyed her tongue. They broke apart for a fresh breath of air.

"How do we get back home?" ,Eva asked Jordan, while looking around.

"I think I can help you with that." ,a voice came from behind the couple.

It was Aikka. He had surveyed the kiss they had and heard Eva from a distance. Aikka pushed open a closet door. At least, Eva and Jordan thought it looked like a closet door. Aikka motioned for Cannan to come over. Then, Aikka herded them all into the small area. All of them were cramped. Eva was squashed in the middle of everyone.

"All we have to do is sayd our region of planet, and this portal will take us there." ,Aikka explained.

Cannan couldn't stay in this closet any longer without getting nauseous. So he called up to the ceiling, "Alwas!"

A light eminated from above their heads and Eva felt a force pulling her upwards. She wrapped her arms around Jordan. He embraced her also. A short while later, they landed on their feet in the arena. Jordan let go of Eva and surveyed the surroundings to make sure nothing had changed.

Eva turned towards Aikka and Cannan and said, "Thank you for escorting us to this concert. We had a blast."

Aikka winked at her and said, "I hope there will be many more times that we will get to hear you and Jordan sing. You guys were amazing. It was an honor to take you."

Cannan and Aikka bowed to them and asked if they would be alright in getting back to their hanger.

"We can manage." ,Eva said in confidence.

They went their separate ways. Jordan and Eva went back to the hanger hand in hand.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it. Please reveiw.**


End file.
